


Leftover Sweets

by bubblelaureno



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno
Summary: Prompt: write a fic centred around a holiday
Relationships: Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Leftover Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the monthly prompt competition from r/LITGFanFiction on Reddit.  
> This one is completely random, I had inspiration at 1am and went with it.

Alecto opened the door to her room, placing the giant bag of Halloween sweets on her bed, along with the rest of the trick or treating bowl. She looked up, noticing Marisol in the doorway, and waved her in. By some miracle, the two of them had gained enough sweets to feed a small army.

“Shut the door behind you, if you could? If my younger siblings find out that I have this many sweets, they’ll want some which won’t be the best idea.” Alecto put a finger close to her lips, trying to not touch her black lipstick. She had dressed up as Wednesday Addams, and won a prize for the best costume. Combining trick or treating with entering a Halloween costume competition had managed to generate so many sweets. 

Marisol nodded, pulling the door shut and placing her own haul of sweets on Alecto’s bed. 

“I’m not surprised that you won best costume. You look amazing, well, you always do.” Marisol blushed, taking a seat and ducking her head slightly, the sweets rustling loudly as she accidentally placed her hands on them. She moved her hands into her lap, fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist. 

Alecto moves the sweets into a neatish pile, taking a seat next to Marisol and crossing her legs. It felt strange between them, for a reason Alecto couldn’t put a finger on. They’d been best friends since primary school, even staying close with taking different sets of A Levels and having completely different schedules. At least they were in the same form still, and had the horror that was Welsh Bac in common. 

“Thanks, so do you.” Alecto tried to put a hand on Marisol’s shoulder, but she moved away. 

Marisol shook her head, staying in the same position. “I literally put no effort into this, just decided to be a cat. I had the headband anyway, so, all that was needed was cat’s whiskers. I felt very self conscious though, being around everyone in proper costumes. You had the right idea, choosing to dress up as Wednesday is simple, but effective. I just...didn’t want to make a fool of myself.”

The hair band on her head moved forward as she dipped her head further. 

“It’s fine that you weren’t feeling comfortable with it, there was seriously no pressure. A Halloween costume contest is literally one of the only places you can dress up without fear, I wouldn’t wear this out. Actually maybe I would, but not with this much makeup!” Alecto stood up, retrieved a makeup wipe from the chest of drawers, wiping off her lipstick, and starting to remove the rest of the white face paint. She removed her glasses, looking at herself in the mirror to make sure she had got all of it. Seeing her freckles start to reappear was great, she was pale naturally but wasn’t ghost pale. 

She grinned, taking a seat again. “That’s a lot better. Why’s makeup so heavy on your face?”

She unclipped her fringe, brushing it into place with her fingers. She looked over to Marisol, noticing the distance that had appeared between them.

“Hey. Are you okay? You’re a bit quiet. I’m here for you if you need me.” 

Marisol looked up, pushing her cat ear headband back into place and gave her a soft smile. “I’ll be okay. It’s just stupid.” She bit her lip, retrieving a bag of Starburst and opening them, picking one from the bag and focusing all her attention on unwrapping the tiny sweet. 

Alecto put her glasses back on, retrieving her own sweets and resting a gentle arm on Marisol’s shoulder. 

Marisol looked over to her, not moving away, and turned in her direction, forgetting the open bag of Starburst in her lap, which spilled on the floor. She ignored the sweets, moving closer to Alecto and putting gentle arms around her, looking into her eyes.

“Is this okay? Or am I assuming stuff? I’ve seen the way you look at Sophie, and talk about her. But I might be...imagining things…” Marisol’s words are cut off by Alecto’s lips landing on hers. She’s shocked to start with, but snaps out of it, kissing her back.  _ What if you’re destined to love your best friend? She’s bisexual, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that she loves you! What if these feelings you’re feeling are real, and there’s not something wrong with loving girls as well as guys? You’re still so unsure, your parents are accepting as far as you know, but you’re still scared. _

They separate to catch their breath, and stare at each other for a little while. Marisol noticed Alecto’s shining eyes, how they appeared to sparkle in the light of the purple lamp close to her, and how happy she appeared. She had ignored her own feelings for what felt like a while, and she was struggling to handle them bubbling over. She’d be spending time with Alecto, and finding herself zoning out, distracted by how pretty she was.  _ What must it be like to grow up that beautiful?  _

Alecto laughed slightly, nudging her.  _ The sound itself was so beautiful.  _ “You’re not assuming stuff, by the way. My first kiss was actually with Sophie. I did tell you that, didn’t I?”

Marisol nodded. “I was just scared, I guess. Not you, or anything. I just don’t know how to define myself, I’ve had these… crushes on girls which I couldn’t explain, things that felt different to how I felt for guys, but different. I’m not doing a great job of explaining.” She bit her lip, her cheeks flushing.

“There’s no rush, with finding yourself. I do understand you though. Kissing Sophie made me realise that I was definitely bisexual, that liking her like that was good, and right and there was nothing wrong with it. I first came out properly when I was thirteen, and I found myself questioning it, because of the reaction of both Andromeda and Étienne. They were the first people I told, and I got scared that they were right, that thirteen was too young to truly know. That I was just imagining it, pretending to be something I wasn’t for attention. Then I kissed Sophie at her party that year, and realised that I wasn’t imagining it, it was real. I felt like I understood myself more, and came out to you, and to everyone else, while still having this crush on Sophie. Which I won’t act on, she’s got a girlfriend now. Which is besides the point. I understand your fears, as I’ve been there myself. But sometimes you have to just tell yourself that it’s okay, and far better to risk it, even if it’s just a phase, as you never know what’s going to happen. It could be real, it’s likely to be real from my experience anyway.” Alecto gently took her hands, giving her a warm smile that appeared to contain the sunshine.  _ That makes sense. You can’t remember when it started to feel different, when you started turning into an awkward mess at the slightest bit of attention from her, and slipping into these strange daydreams. But it feels right. _

“Thank you. This feels so right. It’s funny in a way, that it took a Halloween costume contest, and seeing everyone compliment you and that kind of thing...and feeling this strange feeling. I felt jealous, but not in terms of wanting to win myself. But at the same time, I ignored my feelings as I’m not enough for you. Everybody wants you so why would you like me that way? I felt scared, like my stupid feelings would cause me to lose you, if I told you the truth. You’re my best friend, well, only friend, and I didn’t want to be alone.” Marisol ducked her head again, staring into her lap, and the headband fell forward again. She left it there, not wanting to see Alecto’s face. Her heart was racing, and she hoped she hadn’t got this wrong. She was seventeen and in love with her best friend.

“Who told you that? As I’m sorry, but I don’t care about everyone else. I care about you, and even if I didn’t like you romantically, I would never leave because of feelings! You’re enough for me, of course you are. I’m not a fragile porcelain vase, I’m a human being! I don’t need protection, and I make my own decisions. This might surprise you, but you’re my only close friend. I talk to other people too, but that’s only for school reasons. And what about Iris? You two seem close.” Alecto removed the hairband from Marisol’s hair, turning her head up to face her gently. The feel of Alecto’s fingertips was electric, she felt a strange feeling deep within her. 

“We’re friends, yes. But just because we chose the same set of options, and we do talk outside of school too. But I don’t feel the same way towards her, we’re definitely just friends. I spilled Starburst everywhere, I’m sorry. I just got taken over by my feelings. But the fact that you’re not going to leave me over this is a relief.” Marisol sighed with relief, letting all of that out was good. She had been feeling like she was going to explode for so long, so setting that free was good.

“The sweets don’t matter. Seriously, I can just clean them up. Besides, they’re in wrappers anyway so it could be way worse. Don’t apologise for your feelings though, as I like you too. I didn’t want to push anything on you if you weren’t comfortable or ready, so I left it.” Marisol’s eyes widen, she stares at Alecto in surprise. She’s stunned to the point of speechlessness, her mouth wide open. 

“Yep, you did hear me right. I’ll give you a minute to process.”

Marisol nodded. “Want to...want to try this dating thing? To just see if we can work as more than friends. I think we might be able to.”

“If it’s what you want, then sure.”

Marisol nodded again, giving Alecto a wide grin. She usually kept her mouth closed when she smiled, to hide her braces and her teeth in general, so forgetting that was a surprise. Alecto let go of her head, hopping off the bed to retrieve the sweets from the floor, getting them successfully back in the bag again and resting it between them. 

Marisol felt warm, but not in a way she could explain. Love appeared to take her over, from top to bottom. They settled into a comfortable silence, broken only by sweet wrappers. Once they had finished the bag, Alecto moved it aside and leaned back on her bed, leaning on pillows behind her. Marisol moved beside her, resting her head on Alecto’s shoulder. Having to move away from Alecto, from showing any affection towards her best friend was difficult, and she was surprised she kept it up.

“You do know that I realised something was wrong, right? When you stopped hugging me as much and had to keep a bit of distance between us. I missed the hugs so much. And you always seemed so lost in your thoughts, I wanted to help, but you kept pushing me away.” Alecto said, resting her hand on Marisol’s leg.  _ Of course she did, she’s great at reading you. She’s amazing, and she’s your best friend, and hopefully more. _

  
  
  
  



End file.
